warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistflight
Mistflight is a misty gray she-cat with muddy brown paws, white stripes on her tail, teal eyes and powerful hindlegs. Description Appearance : Draft - Mistflight is a misty grey she-cat with muddy brown paws, white stripes on her tail, teal eyes and powerful hindlegs. Personality : Quiet and shy. Hates fighting. Is aggressive to only AshClan (StarClan knows why). Very smart and cunning, but not rude. She is very agile and has a taste for rabbit. Friendly but serious when she needs to be. Skills : Very agile as says her personality. She is very skilled at hunting and is also a skilled fighter, but she does not like being good at fighing because it means she goes into a load of battles. She has superb hearing but isn't very good at scenting prey. She uses her hearing to find prey. She is good at swimming for StarClan knows what reason. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Mistflight had a rather relaxed life when she was only Mistkit and she enjoyed having the company of Specklepaw, until her brother, Quailkiit, was taken by a fox and her sister, Breezekit, was killed off by greencough. : During her apprenticeship to Echostar, Mistpaw was still saddened by the deaths of her littermates, but things went from bad to worse. Streampaw, her only surviving littermate, drowned in the river on a hunting expedition. She was heartbroken, but then Specklepaw, now a warriro named Speckleflame, came to her aid. Adulthood (before her second litter) : Mistflight was now a fully trained warrior, excited to experience her new life, but then more tragedy struck. Her parents, now elders, passed in the elders den because of an unknown disease, but she had to stay strong. She was now expecting Speckleflame's kits for the first time. : After three moons, Palmkit was born into Mistflight and Speckleflame's struggling family. Palmkit grew quickly into Palmpaw, apprenticed to Wolfstorm, and Mistflight was once again a warrior beside her beloved Speckleflame. Pedigree : Coming Soon Relationships Family : Streampaw: I miss her dearly. She was my only support, other than Speckleflame of course, after my other littermates died. She helped me care for my parents when they lost their memory to that awful disease, but now she left me too. : Quailkit: I almost don't remember him. He died when we were so young... I only remember how soft his fur was and how much he used to mew in his sleep. : Breezekit: She may have been a bully, but she was still my sister, and I still loved her, and then she was gone, just like that. I remember how she used to tease me and mum would stand up for me... Oh I wish I could hear her tease me one more time. : Fallowclaw: I don't really remember, or even like ''my dad. He was never nice to mum, and he never payed any attention to us. I don't even think he cared about his family... : Arroweye: My mother was the sweetheart of the family, the building blocks and the supports that kept us together. I don't tell my littermates this when I dream about them, but I think mum loved me the most. Love Interests (mates and crushes) : Speckleflame: I love him with all my heart. He kept me from breaking down when my family was wiped out. He loves me and his kits so much and he never leaves us in the dark. He's perfect. : Burnfeather: I used to have a tiny crush on him when I was a three moon old kit and he was a six moon old kit, but then he pretty much seemed to forget about me when he became an apprentice. I only care for Speckleflame now. Friends : Snowleaf: Snowleaf is an absolutely perfect image of a best friend. She's kind, caring and justified. She is so smart as well, and is very good with herbs. I hope she and I can stay best friends forever. : : Wolfstorm: She's a nice cat. She cares for Palmpaw as a mentor, and I thank her for that. She knows what's right and she is a fabulous asset to SunClan. Enemies : Firepoppy: She's too outgoing and she almost always come back with a completely 'thrilling' tale to tell. She takes Palmpaw with her too sometimes. I get scared when Palmpaw goes out with that mouse-brain. I, I just don't trust Firepoppy cares about what happens around her. : Needleclaw: That stinking AshClan piece of fox-dung! She tried to kill Palmpaw when she and Firepoppy and Burnfeather were out on patrol! I hate her so much I honestly think I'm going to kill her the next time I see that stupid deputy! Notable : Echostar: I don't really talk to her much anymore. She was a good mentor, but she isn't that close of a friend. : Ravenpaw: She's okay, but she's not nice to Palmpaw, so I don't like her. And something's up with her anyways... Quotes : ''Coming Soon Images Character Pixels Category:SunClan Cats Category:Roleplay Category:Cats Owned by Sandstorm1823 Category:She-cats Category:Queen